Hypnote Hooves
Hypnote Hooves is a socially awkward, siren powered pony who resides in Ponyville, though she originated from Manehattan. Personality Hyp is, in short, just about one hundred percent helpless. Being awkward, shy, harmless, and quiet in general, Hyp has a tendency to hang back in most situations, constantly being fearful of those around her. That is, with the exception of a few ponies. She isn’t very good at defending herself by any means, so she relies on other ponies to assist her in keeping alive. She’s a kindly mare, and is polite, but is often haunted by nightmarish situations, of which seem to just follow her wherever she goes. When not in extreme danger, however, Hyp enjoys joking around with a friend, perhaps singing or tinkering about with small machine projects. She’s a happy mare, yes, when she isn’t morbidly fear stricken. But, even if she can’t defend, she’s still well spoken, occasionally being able to talk her way out of a potentially deadly situation. And, as she’s constantly on the brink of danger, this proves quite useful. Cutiemark Story Hyp, when in school in Ponyville for those first few months, found that the fillies and colts would sometimes do a little sing-along with the teacher. One time, it was ‘ring around the rosies.’ Determined to break out of her shell, Hyp joined in the singing. However, at the end of the song, all the other foals fell flat on their faces! It was then that Hyp connected all the strange things that happened when she sang, realizing that she wasn’t just a simple singer. The self-realization gained her the musical hypnosis cutiemark of which she now bears on her flank. Background Hypnote was born in Manehatten into a family of three other ponies. She had a mum (Lullaby Ballad), a dad (Cogs ‘n’ Springs), and a brother (Terabyte). In a small apartment in central Manehatten is where she grew up. She was very close to both her mother and father, but had a bit of a discord with Terabyte, of whom she addressed as Terry. They didn’t dislike each other, so much as they just had the occasional snippy argument. Upon the age of two, Hyp and her father moved to Ponyville, in search of a small place to set up shop, get a mechanics shop started to that the family could have more room to live. She attended the school in the time that she was there, which is where she earned her cutiemark. A few months after her father and Hyp had set up the small shop, her mum and brother moved over, then taking residence in the two story shop. They lived this way until Hyp was about four and a half. There was a day, however, that it all changed for her. The Doctor On one fateful day, an invasion took place. An invasion in silver. Cyberponies stormed the town, taking some, killing others. It didn’t take too long for them to find the mechanics shop, of which was only occupied with Hyp and her father at the time (As Hyp’s mum and Terry had gone back to Manehatten to visit relatives.) The nightmarish ponies stormed the store, carrying off Hyp’s father, and nearly grabbing her. However, just before she was taken away, a brown stallion busted the door down, an odd device held in his mouth. Upon pointing what seemed to be a silver rod with a green bulb at the end towards one of the robotic ponies, it froze, giving the small Hyp enough time to flee the scene. A little while later, Hyp found herself hidden in an alleyway, curled up in fearful corner. However, at the other end, she saw a stallion shaped shadow. Oh, she was dead for sure… However, instead of a clanking, metal pony, the brown pony from earlier came running in, waving the mare over with his odd device before tugging her to her hooves and dusting her off briefly. Hypnote, in a panic, demanded who they are and what they were. However, the stallion simply responded by saying, “Don’t think, just run.” He then took off down the alley, the mare following blindly. They soon arrived at a large blue box, the doors shut tightly. The stallion inserted a key and threw the doors open, pausing for a moment before ushering the mare inside. What she saw inside was astounding. It was massive, far to big to be real. For the dimensions of the box, the size wasn’t anywhere close to physically possible. After a few questions, Hyp had discovered it was known as ‘the TARDIS,’ a time machine. Naturally, she believed none of this. It seemed so very far-fetched, and it went against most everything she knew. Time travel, she’d learned, was the stuff of stories. However, it was very real, and after assisting the Doctor in putting down the Cyberponies, Hyp continued as his companion. She went on over twenty of adventures through time and space, including; 101 An Untimely Attack - Cyberponies attack Hypnote's town of Ponyville and she meets the Doctor. 102 TARDIS Repair - The Doctor needs to fix some bits of the TARDIS before any serious traveling can be done. The problem is, he doesn't know how to fix it himself. 103 As They Always Do - Hyp meets and idol, but then shit happens. 104 A Tournament of Roses - Rose growing tournament with evil plans controlled by a bigger evil plant. 105 With Nerves of Dalekanium - Peaceful planet is found. At least, it would be peaceful if the asshole Daleks weren’t thought of as god there. 106 Power Struggle - TARDIS gets a fucking crazy virus and we meet The Straggler. 107 Friendly Competition - Doctor finds out about Hyp’s talent. 108 The Siren's Call (AKA Attack of the Cybernotes) - Now stuck on the day of the first attack, Hypnote meets a grim future. 109 First Date - Hyp and Jack to go a theme park and are arrested by the Judoon for having a manipulator. 110 Terror on Mruno - Jack takes Hyp to see a half zoo, half prison. Things go wrong. 111 An Afternoon in Twistpire - Jack and Hyp visit the castle town of Twistspire in North Griffonia. 112 Secrets - Not all has been as it's seemed. Jack's intentions aren't what he said they were. 113 The Great Detective - Hyp sees what's wrong with the Doctor, and meets some of his oldest friends as well. After much traveling, though, the Doctor decided it was too dangerous for her (Click herehttps://drive.google.com/?authuser=0#folders/0B1r7qI8mueOIcnp3ajFLLU04NVU for more info on this), and had dropped her off back in Ponyville, back in the alleyway, back where she’d begun. The Medic This left Hyp homeless, her previous home having been occupied since the first Cyber event. She remained in that alley for a few months, befriending a small, flightless bird along the way (of whom she named ‘Peter Quince’). Hyp, in that time, had gotten around, associating herself with a few ponies around town. In particular, Hyp made friends with the Medic, a stallion of whom she’d met through a delivery for the Doctor. After the Doctor’s leaving, however, she soon became a very close friend of his. After she helped save the Medic, however, Hyp had moved in with him, taking residence in a room below his office. However, as time passed, and danger returned, Hyp was forced to retreat closer to his side, then living in a hidden room of his office. Contentedly, at that. She remained like this for a year or so, occasionally going on an adventure with him. When the year ended, however, a massive change came to happen. The Medic had, very quickly, lost his final grip on sanity. While it had seemed to have become apparent all at once, it was certainly a gradual thing. When it did become apparent, however, Hyp instantly fled the hospital, and returned to her former alleyway. A few months passed, and Hyp remained where she was, slowly reforming to her old life in the alley, doing her best to make new friends and sustain herself. One day, the mare decided to go for a walk, wandering around town. She soon found herself at the hospital, but only to see it run down and beaten. She took a short lap around the exterior before her eyes caught two spires in the distance, peaking over the trees of the Everfree. Curioused by this, she trod onwards, making her way through the woods. Eventually, she came upon a building labeled ‘Everfree Asylum.’ Being the curious mare she was, she ventured inside, bearing witness to one of the most beautiful interiors she’d ever laid eyes on. After taking this in, she moved on, quickly finding an elevator. After a moment, she pressed a button that was labeled ‘left management.’ Little did she know, however, that she would quickly come to regret this. She arrived on the upper floor, promptly stepping out of the elevator. Instantly, she saw the shadow of a tall stallion, stretching down the hallway. Hyp took a few moments before starting to creep forwards, holding her breath on the way. Upon opening the door, she saw nothing but the Medic himself, staring out his office window with a blank, lifeless expression. Hyp stared at him for what seemed to be a rather long time, not having seen him in months. Remembering that this wasn’t the Medic she’d known, however, she turned back, carefully starting to exit. But, just as she turned the leave, the stallion said, “I know you’re there.” The following sequence was bloody, Hyp facing ‘punishment’ for her curiosity through a horrible and rather bloody sequence, induced by the man she’d once known as a father to her. She left the scene with a slashed knee, two broken legs, a gash along the back, a bloody nose, a black eye, and many other cuts, bruises, and fractures. Worst of all, however, the sadistic stallion had drawn an ‘X’ over both her flanks, scratching out her cutiemark. The mare had just barely escaped with her life. Quotes *"Holy heck, that's intense." * "Peter's a small ball of feathers and hate. Well, mostly hate. Also, watch out for the beak, 's pretty sharp..." Friends, Relations, and Acquaintances *(Deceased) Cogs 'n' Springs - Hyp's father. *Lullaby Ballad - Hyp's mother. *Terabyte - Hyp's older brother. *The Doctor - Hyp's time traveling father figure. *Captain Jack Harkness - A friend of the Doctor's is a friend of Hyp's. *The Straggler - A timelord stowaway aboard the TARDIS. *Cybernote - An alt. timeline version of Hyp, partly Cyberconverted and mean as hell. *Mister Clever - An alt. timeline version of The Doctor, Mister Clever is a Cyberplanner with the intent to convert the main timeline Hyp and The Doctor. *The Medic - A doctor in Ponyville, the Medic is a kindly Germane unicorn who took Hyp under his wing for awhile. That was before he went absolutely insane, however. *Reetah Faust - While Hyp has only met her on one or two occasions, Reetah is very connected to the Medic, to the extent that Hyp couldn't NOT know about her existence, even if they'd rarely spoken. *Storm Horizon - A wise, yet young looking pegasus aged over 1,000 years, Storm Horizon is an ancient pony and a protective companion of Hyp's. Category:Earth Pony Category:PVRP Universe Category:Pony